Commercial transmission pulse oximetry devices, as well as an experimental prototype reflectance pulse oximeter developed at CWRU, the University of Washington, and Worcester Polytechnic Institute are to be evaluated on neonates to compare their efficacy and response to transience in hemoglobin oxygen saturation. Through such as investigation it is hoped to understand the advantages as well as the limitations of these clinical instruments.